


A Lonely Pursuit

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, day trip fic, just a headcannon, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: What happened as Bellamy & Clarke walked back to camp after their mission? This is my headcanon.





	A Lonely Pursuit

“Whenever you’re ready,” Clarke said, relieved that Bellamy was staying.

After they had mulled over what had just happened, Bellamy got up, offering his hand to her.

She took it, getting up and heading to the bunker.

Bellamy called to Clarke, “What are you doing?”

She turned around, smirking, and told him, “To get the guns. You coming?”

Letting out a slight laugh, he followed her down to the bunker and helped Clarke take the guns out.

Once she had the last gun, Bellamy took the gun. As Clarke climbed out, she banged her knee against the ladder and fell. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand, and for a second, they both froze. When she involuntarily let out a yelp as her knee yet again bumped against the ladder, Bellamy sprung into action, lifting her out and into his arms.

“Are you okay, Clarke?” he asked.

A smile came to Clarke's face.

“What?” he said.

“Nothing. Just...you called me Clarke,” she told him.

“Well, Princess. You almost died,” Bellamy replied, smirking.

Scoffing, she pushed him away. He acted as if the push was harder than it was, and, with exaggerated movements, he fell to the ground.

Laughing, she announced, “We don’t have time for this. We have to get back to camp. Now come on.”

She attempted to pull Bellamy up, but he pulled her down beside him instead. Clarke turned towards him, admiring the moonlight reflected in his eyes.

Bellamy seemed as if he was about to reach for her, but instead, he got up, lifting Clarke up with him.

“What are you-what! Let me down, Bellamy!” she protested.

Bellamy put the guns in her lap and he set off, ignoring Clarke's grumbles.

Once they were halfway there, Clarke once again pleaded to be let down. Miraculously, Bellamy complied, leaving a hand on her waist and taking the guns from her.

As Bellamy and Clarke walked back to camp, a comfortable silence settled and she got used to the heat of Bellamy’s body right next to hers and the weight of his hand on her waist.

When they got to the dropship, Clarke paused. It was at this moment that she realized how they would look walking in front of everyone like this. Bellamy probably became aware of this, because his hand dropped and he stepped away.

When he began to walk away, Clarke grabbed his hand. 

“Is it horrible that I want to leave? Leave the responsibility and go see the ocean?” Clarke asked, unsure of herself.

Bellamy stepped back towards her, brushing the hair behind her ear and smiling down at Clarke.

“Leadership's a lonely pursuit, Princess...It's not selfish to want to indulge your fantasies once in a while. But they need you just as much as they need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Let me know if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies!


End file.
